Apology Not Accepted
by Tokyo's Single Shinjuu
Summary: "If you leave right now you are dead to me!" He shouted. "Don't say that." the other whispered. "I have to."Oneshot. Rated for langauge, soft hints of yaoi, and the sadness factor.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.**

**(A/N)- This was inspired by a very depressing drawing my friend drew and sent to me via e-mail. It wasn't even of Matt and Mello, but it reminded me of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was packing furiously. Clothes were being thrown around the room in his frenzy to leave. He was hardly aware of his surroundings as he whirled about like a tornado. Objects were being thrown over his shoulder as he searched for his stash of chocolate.

Mello was leaving. L was dead and Near was the successor. He had no reason to stay now. No reason to put himself through the pain of knowing that he didn't make it. No reason to stay at the orphanage to learn be L's successor if one had already been chosen.

He was fully aware of the fact that a redhead leaned in the doorway watching his every move. He purposefully ignored him in the rash hope that the boy would magically disappear. He didn't. He continued to watch Mello pack in silence.

When Mello was finally finished, he slung his bag over his shoulder, took a deep breath, and turned to face his best friend.

Matt's goggles were hanging around his neck so that he could look straight into Mello's icy eyes. He stared into them blankly for a few moments before parting his lips to speak.

"where?" He questioned softly. Mello knew he used that tone on purpose. It enticed him to listen.

"Japan." He replied and cleared his thick throat. Matt was silent again and studied the wall to the right of him before asking the next question.

"Are you going alone?" He asked and switched his gaze from the wall to the ground. Mello swallowed before studying Matt's vibrant red hair.

"...Yes." Matt flinched ever so slightly and shook his head. He then looked up at Mello who was studying him cautiously. He didn't speak for he couldn't. The air between them had grown from thick to downright suffocating. Mello didn't know what to say.

Matt smiled sadly and he closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"I knew it." He whispered. "I knew that when it came down to it, you'd leave me behind." He told the boy across from him with a small twitch of the lips. Mello had begun shaking his head quickly.

"No! It isn't like that Matt! I swear! It's all Near's f-!" Matt shook his head violently and held Mello's eyes with a burning glare.

"No Mello it _is_ like that. If you blame Near on more fucking time I swear to god I will kill you. Everything-_Everything_ is always about Near! So you mean to tell me that you're leaving me behind because of _Near_?" He demanded, eyebrows rising and falling in incredulity.

"I'll come back for you Matt! I swear to you I will." Mello promised. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and moved closer to Matt.

"I can't believe you're just going to abandon eight years of friendship because you got beaten."

"This is what's best for me, Matt!" Mello growled, now growing irritated at his friends reasoning.

"What about what's best for _me_? Did you even _consider_ how I feel? Did you? No! You didn't because you're a selfish prick who's wrapped up in beating a twelve-year-old!" Matt roared in desperation.

"I have to do this!" Mello shouted back. Matt blinked.

"No...You don't." He whispered. Mello walked past him out into the hallway.

"I do. But I'll be back for you." He replied softly. He then began to walk away. Matt spun around to watch his back.

"No you won't! If you walk away right now don't ever come back! I can't forgive this Mello. I could never forgive this. If you walk away now, you are dead to me." Matt called to him. Mello stiffened and turned to face him.

"Don't say that." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"I have to. Don't go Mells." Matt choked out.

"I'm sorry." Mello replied in a voice barely above a sigh.

"I don't forgive you." Matt told him. Mello could see a single tear slide down Matt's cheek and then the face was gone as the redhead shut the door to the room with finality. Mello stared at the door for another minute before turning on his heel and making his way to the front lobby.

Matt listened to the footsteps walk away from their-his room and banged his head against the door. He blinked back tears and made his way over to the window. He sat on the sill and watched as a blond head walked down the driveway.

Just as it reached the gate, the head turned and blue eyes met Matts. Neither gazes faltered and were both blank. And then Mello turned and walked past the gate and into the outside world.

Matt blinked.

Mello walked.

Both regretted every single thing that was said.

* * *

**(A/N)-Thanks for reading. Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
